Huntik Wiki:Trivia Policy
All Trivia sections on the Huntik Wiki should abide by the following guidelines. As a general rule of thumb, a Trivia section should be as short and to-the-point as possible. Origins Information on the inspiration for a Titan or a character's name may be added under the Trivia section. Please, however, remember that most Titans are derived from mythology, so fantasy games or novels, such as World of Warcraft or Lord of the Rings, are most likely not the actual origin. Bear in mind as well that origin information should follow the bulk of the evidence and should note the best fit origin information. Summoning Commands Summoning commands for Titans may be included under the Trivia section for the time being until a more proper location is decided. Relevance As with all other information, the Trivia section should remain focused on the topic in question and not become off-topic. Also, it is important to keep the information relevant to the Huntik universe. While certain characters may bear similarities to characters in other works of fiction, this is typically irrelevant if it is not a known source of origin. Misplaced Trivia If the information falls under another section such as "History" or "Users," then it should be placed under the appropriate section instead of being placed under Trivia. Likewise, if the information already appears elsewhere in the article, then it should not appear under the Trivia section as well. Objectivity All statements on articles, even the Trivia section, should remain neutral and unbiased. For instance, there should be no statements such as "Lok and Sophie are the best pairing" or "Caliban is the best Titan." Such statements are opinions and are not objective. Speculation Under no circumstances should speculation be added, either within the main body of the article or within the Trivia section. If there is some shadow of doubt as to a statement's validity, then that is a good sign that is is speculative. Triviality One of the common confusions about having a Trivia section is on the definition of "trivia." As used on the Huntik Wiki, trivia may be thought of as miscellaneous yet relevant information which does not fit elsewhere. As such, trivia should not be trivial, or unimportant, details. Thus, "is the only" statements are typically best avoided. Ordinality There is no need to include information about being the "first" to have a certain characteristic or appearance. For instance, the Trivia section should not mention the first Titan to appear on-screen or the first Titan to become Powerbonded. Remember as well that the Huntik universe has hundreds of years' worth of history, so many apparent "firsts" from the perspective of the viewer may not, in actuality, be the first occurrence thereof. If it is a relevant point, then it should appear under the History section, such as Kipperin being the first Titan to become Powerbonded in recent history or Sabriel being the first to show that Powerbonding can overcome the destruction of a Titan's Amulet. Category:Help Category:Policy